


Found You Again

by Onefabulouspokemon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exes, M/M, getting drunk, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onefabulouspokemon/pseuds/Onefabulouspokemon
Summary: Jungwoo and Doyoung broke up almost a year ago. They didn't have hard feelings and were doing fine apart, until a party brought them together again.





	Found You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Seb i haven't written in 85 years  
> scream at me on twitter @softestseo

Doyoung is getting ready in his apartment, plate of Jeno’s favorite snacks and a small gift bag for the younger boy. He shrugs on a jacket and assesses his appearance. Neat black hair, some strands tucked behind his ears and his bangs peek into his eyes. Maybe he should get it cut soon. He shrugs at the simple tight jeans and t-shirt, not going to impress anyone. He just wants to celebrate with his friends. And maybe get drunk enough to leave his car at Jeno’s.  
Jungwoo is fluffing his bangs, poking at his cheeks. He frowns slightly at the puffy skin but shakes it off with a smile. He’s going to have fun! Even though he wasn’t close with Jeno, Jaemin was forcing him to go, citing it as a violation of the bro code to skip your best friend’s boyfriend’s birthday party. Jungwoo thinks it’s a stretch but could use some social interaction.  
Doyoung arrives at the party, one of the first to arrive. He smiles as he sees Jeno’s face light up at the sight of his favorite hyung.  
“Doyoung!” Jeno exclaims, wrangling the older into a hug as Doyoung tries not to drop the plate of snacks.  
“I got it” Jaemin says, grabbing the plate so Doyoung can return the hug. Doyoung smiles and gives the younger boy a tight hug.  
“I missed you! You’ve gotten taller” Doyoung says as he ruffles, and Jeno barks out a laugh.  
“You saw me last week! How?!” Jeno asks  
“Puberty” Doyoung says wistfully, reminiscing when the boy barely reached his shoulders. “But! I made you guys some party snacks, and I got you this” he lifts up the bag towards Jeno, whose eyes widen as he smiles.  
“you didn’t have to do that hyung!” Jeno says, nonetheless grabbing the present eagerly.  
“come on babe! We have to finish setting up! Doyoung can you get the vodka out of the freezer?” Jaemin yells from across the hall. Doyoung moves towards the kitchen and turns to Jeno  
“didn’t know your boyfriend was so responsible” Doyoung laughs, pulling out the drinks to create a makeshift bar in the kitchen.  
“Just the pre party. He’ll get messy after 2 drinks I can count on it” Jeno laughs, smiling towards his boyfriend.  
They set up for the party relatively quickly, and Doyoung pours himself a drink and slowly sips on it, waiting for more people to arrive. He smiles at Jaehyun and Taeyong come in, both enthusiastically greeting their friends. They talk for a little bit before the couple goes to get some drinks and doyoung looks down at his also empty cup. He trails after Taeyong to get another drink.  
“I heard Jungwoo is coming tonight” Taeyong says, eyeing Doyoung.  
“Really?” Doyoung asks, eyebrows raising in genuine surprise. He hadn’t seen the other much since after they broke up, their busy lives keeping them apart to the point they agreed it would be best if they stopped seeing each other.  
“I just wanted to warn you. In case, you know,” Taeyong vaguely gestures at Doyoung.  
“it's been a year, Yong. Its fine. I won’t get upset seeing him,” Doyoung assures, smiling.  
Taeyong nods and the two of them move to the living room, grabbing some snacks as they join their friends.  
Jungwoo doesn’t arrive for another 20 minutes, stuck in traffic and curses to himself for being late. He supposes being somewhat late to a birthday party isn’t too big of a deal, and walks into a fairly noisy apartment and weaves through the group, greeting people with a smile and finding Jaemin on the couch next to Mark and Donghyuk, all animatedly engaged in a debate about the best anime fighter.  
He doesn’t notice a pair of eyes following his movements.  
“ok, but one punch man can kill ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING with 1 single punch. HOW could sailor moon win??” Mark says, making punching motions to emphasize his point.  
“Sailor moon is the MOON PRINCESS. She can HEAL, TELEPORT, and DAMAGE” Donghyuk begins to yell “She’s well rounded. Beautiful, and has a talking cat!! All one punch man has is a shitty robot friend”.  
“Genus is a cyborg! And incredibly powerful!” mark scoffs, firmly standing behind his words.  
“You just can't accept a beautiful high school girl is better than your bald egg boy,” Donghyuk says, crossing his arms.  
Jungwoo laughs as he hears this and slides next to them.  
“Oh my god Jungwoo!! I haven’t seen you in like a month!” Donghyuk exclaims, bringing the older into a tight hug.  
“Yeah,” Jungwoo starts, sheepishly bringing his hand to the back of his head. “I’ve been really busy with work. And you know, since Jae Hyeok I,” Jungwoo trails off, face turning sad.  
“No it's okay!” Mark butts in, giving Donghyuk a pointed look. “We just missed you that’s all”  
“Yeah!” Jaemin interjects, standing up and motioning for Jungwoo’s hand  
“Come on, let's get you a drink and catch up!” Jaemin warmly smiles, and Jungwoo’s face softens as he follows the younger to the kitchen.  
Doyoung looks as Jungwoo walks to the kitchen, arm and arm with Jaemin. He doesn’t look like he’s been sleeping enough and somewhere deep in Doyoung’s heart hurts for the younger boy. He resists the urge to follow after Jungwoo and turns back to Taeyong and Jeno, rejoining their conversation about dancers they follow.  
They all have a few drinks and Doyoung finds himself buzzed, mind pleasantly foggy enough to not be bothered when Jaemin and Taeyong both leave his company, finding better company in their significant others. Jungwoo sees the seat open, looking for an escape from the increasingly heated debate about why Hyuk should be reborn as a magical girl. As entertaining as it was, he doesn’t need to be there for when Mark inevitably uses a kiss to shut his boyfriend up. Jungwoo notices an empty spot next to Doyoung, and takes a deep breath as well as a large sip of his drink before sitting down.  
Doyoung isn’t surprised when Jungwoo comes over to him. As one of the few single people at the party, it was only inevitable that the couples would take to unbearable cute talk as they became more and more tipsy. Doyoung smiled politely as Jungwoo awkwardly sits down next to him, clutching his drink like a lifeline.  
“Finally, the man Taeyong warned me about,” Doyoung says, smile genuine. Jungwoo quirks an eyebrow at the statement.  
“Didn’t think i was that dangerous.’” He replies, awkwardness melting away as he chats.  
The conversation flows surprisingly easily, both being reminded of the fact that they were close friends before they ever started dating. They chatted and drank, and Doyoung became increasingly cognizant of something about his ex.  
Jungwoo couldn’t handle alcohol well.  
It was only a matter of time before Jungwoo became well on his way to tipsy, speech becoming slurred. His mouth to brain filter was off, indicated by his words.  
“Fuck my ex,” Jungwoo said pointedly, looking at the cieling.  
Doyoung laughs somewhat uncomfortably, looking to the younger.  
“I hope you don’t mean me” He says, sinking back in the couch as he awkwardly grips his cup. Jungwoo springs up and looks at Doyoung, eyes wide.  
“No!” He exclaims, waving his hands slightly. “you were great. 10/10 no complaints. Its Yuta,” he begins, taking a large gulp of his drink before continuing. “he just, I just, I don’t know,” Jungwoo looks down, mood souring.  
“If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to,” Doyoung starts, bringing a hand to Jungwoo’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort the younger man.  
“I just didn’t feel loved.” Jungwoo states, finishing his cup to fight off tears.  
Jungwoo tries not to admit to himself how comforting Doyoung’s hand tracing patterns on his shoulder feels. Doyoung is shaken out of his thoughts by Jaemin and Jeno smiling wide, clearly drunk, hand in hand.  
“We’re going to waffle house! I want hash browns and sausages!” Jaemin yells, Jeno not saying much but the blush on his nose and cheeks give away how drunk he was. “Don’t steal anything love you guys bye!” The couple leaves, and Doyoung chuckles.  
“Jeno is gonna pass out there,” Doyoung says matter-of-factly. Jungwoo looks at him, confused. The older tries to ignore the puppy like eyes he’s seeing and decides to elaborate. “Every time they go to waffle house drunk Jaemin eats too much and Jeno passes out in the booth. Its gotten to the point that Jeno chooses the second from the left when you walk in. He is convinced it’s the most comfortable one,” Jungwoo laughs at the story, and Doyoung is actively trying to ignore the warm feeling it’s giving him. It’s the alcohol, he reasons, though he’s been nursing the same drink for the better part of an hour.  
“hyung,” Jungwoo slurs, looking too cute for his own good.  
“Yeah?” Doyoung replies, almost afraid of what the younger will ask  
“Take me home?” Jungwoo’s eyes are so wide, and Doyoung finds himself getting lost in them again, memory flashing to all the times he was able to look into those eyes. He shakes the feeling and nods politely.  
“Sure, I didn’t drink much I’m fine to drive”  
While in the car, Jungwoo immediately passes out. Doyoung curses under his breath and attempts to wake the younger. The alcohol induced sleep seems to persevere against Doyoung’s attempts and he considers for a moment before driving to his apartment. Arriving with a barely conscious Jungwoo wrapped around him, he struggles with the keys and dumps the younger into the couch as he sets down his stuff. Considering, Doyoung also leans down to remove Jungwoo’s shoes and socks, neatly placing them in his shoe cabinet before doing the same with his own shoes. Jungwoo keeps mumbling something under his breath, but Doyoung doesn’t hear it as he slowly puts his belongings away. Finally, he turns to the younger and sighs, bracing himself before scooping him up and taking Jungwoo to his room.  
Jungwoo clings to him like a baby, snuggling into Doyoungs chest. He feels a pang in his heart as he looks down, seeing the drunk but content face, with such a pretty flush from the alcohol. It takes everything in Doyoungs chest not to kiss his nose, cheeks, all parts of the reddened skin. He looks up to avoid the temptation, pushing the door open with his foot and laying Jungwoo in his bed. The younger boy seems more conscious for a moment, eyes opening blearily as he reaches out, making grabby hands at Doyoung.  
“Miss you, wanna cuddle,” he grumbles, looking towards the older, but quickly closing them as he yawns.  
He’s thinking of Yuta, Doyoung reasons. He’s probably not fully over his ex yet. It’s only been a month. Yeah. That’s definitely it. Doyoung turns away and moves to the door, and Jungwoo lets out a whine before promptly falling asleep. Doyoung returns to the living room, moving to the kitchen and pouring out a glass of water. He runs to the bathroom and grabs some advil, returning to the bedroom to place them on the bedside table. Jungwoo looks ethereal like this, lips skightly parted with his flushed face, wrapped in blankets like a baby. Doyoung can’t help but bring his hand to the youngers cheek. To his surprise, Jungwoo nuzzles into the hand and sighs contently. Doyoung removes his hand quickly before his thoughts race to climbing into bed to cuddle with the younger. He doesn’t want Jungwoo to do anything he would regret. He goes back to the living room and pulls out an extra blanket and pillow, setting an alarm and settling into bed.  
Jungwoo wakes up to a throbbing head, and the view of a familiar but unexpected room. Why is he in Doyoungs bed? He looks down at himself, finding all of his clothes on and breathes out a sigh of relief. Even if he did still love the older, as much as he has tried to not admit it to himself, sleeping with him right now is probably not the wisest move. Sitting up, Jungwoo groans as his head throbs harder, and feels a wave of nausea wash over him. Oh god he better not throw up in Doyoung’s bed. Nothing quite screams ‘you shouldn’t like me again’ quite like a bed full of vomit. He notices the water and advil on the bedside table and smiles. Taking the pills and chugging the glass of water, his stomach feels slightly more settled, at least no longer on the verge of throwing up. As he sets the glass down, he hears a quiet knock at the door. Jungwoo looks as Doyoung’s head peeks through the door.  
“did you sleep well?” Doyoung asks, opening the door more as he slightly steps inside.  
“Im dying,” Jungwoo replies, sinking back into the covers. He hates to admit that the smell of Doyoung’s sheets brings him comfort. Doyoung laughs slightly at the response.  
“You definitely drank a lot last night. Surprised you didn’t throw up.” Doyoung says  
“Hey, Uh. About me getting here’” Jungwoo asks, slightly awkward, hand coming up behind his head “did we do anything last night?”  
Doyoung looks at Jungwoo, chewing on his bottom lip as he looks down.  
“No, don’t worry. I didn’t know your new address and took you home. I hope you don’t think I would take advantage of you like that” Doyoung says, face serious.  
“No not at all! Its just,” Jungwoo searches for words but can’t find any. “Thank you. I should probably get going.”  
“Wait!” Doyoung says, too eager for his own good “I can make you breakfast, I was already going to so its really no trouble,” His hands are moving almost frantically and Jungwoo smiles.  
“Ok,” he concedes, stomach rumbling in agreement. As he begins to leave the bed he shivers, forgetting how cold Doyoung likes to keep his apartment. The action doesn’t go unnoticed.  
“You can wear one of my sweaters if you want,” Doyoung suggests casually. “You know where they are.”  
Doyoung says these things so easily, acknowledging their past and it makes Jungwoo blush, always a little bit more hesitant to be so open about what was honestly a great relationship, but was. They aren’t dating, he reminds himself as he opens a familiar drawer, picking out the coziest sweater from his memories. He slips it on and moves out to the kitchen, where he hears a pan and some dishes moving around.  
Doyoung is making pancakes, a hungover Jungwoo favorite. He notices the younger come in, swimming in his sweater. His heart pangs, Jungwoo was always so cute, especially when disgruntled. Jungwoo notices the attention but doesn’t mention it, though a smile pulls at his lips and he glows in the attention.  
They talk throughout breakfast, catching up about their lives after graduation and how Jungwoo was feeling to be back in town after going home for a few months. Jungwoo isn’t quite as animated as he would have been, hangover pounding at his temples. But his soft smiles and slight winces when he moves too quickly bring a smile to the corner of Doyoung’s mouth. It isn’t until he realizes he’s spent too much time looking at the others’ lips that he makes a realization. He still loves Jungwoo. A part of him always knew it, but Jungwoo moved on, didn’t need Doyoung in a romantic sense anymore. He had dated other people, not that it was a problem. Wouldn’t happen, right? What are the chances you get back with your ex after so long.  
Jungwoo notices Doyoung deep in thought. His eyebrows are scrunched in that cute way he does when he’s overthinking, and the younger can’t help but smile in return. Jungwoo takes a moment to assess the situation. He’s at his ex’s house, where he spent the night drunk, Doyoung took care of him, and is even wearing his sweater. The glances at his lips and legs haven’t gone unnoticed, but Jungwoo doesn’t want to embarrass the older with knowing he saw. The silence between them is laced with something they can’t quite explain, the longing for what they once had. Jungwoo is the first to break it.  
“You know, I’m free tomorrow at 8 if you want to get dinner with me,” Doyoung startles slightly at the invitation. When they first got together they circled around each other for almost half a year before Doyoung finally bit the bullet and asked him out.  
“Is it a date? Because I’d really like it to be a date.” He answers, leaning in to look into Jungwoo’s eyes.  
“Yes,” Jungwoo answers, smiling and leaning to face the older.  
“Do you really want to start this again? Because I’ll be honest, I never really got over you,” Doyoung says, hesitant. As much as he loves Jungwoo still, it would kill him if they ended the same way as they had before.  
“I don’t think I really did either. I mean it when I say that you were and are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Jungwoo feels his heart swelling as he says this, really feeling the truth behind his words. Doyoung also feels a tightness in his chest and can’t help but smile excitedly. Jungwoo leans in to Doyoung even closer, faces close and gazes strong.  
“Kiss me?” Jungwoo asks, eyes sparkling with unsaid emotion and Doyoung is not a strong enough man to deny a request like that, not that he wants to.  
Their lips meet chastely, but the emotions between them take them back to the first time they kissed, under a tree when out camping with their friends. They were all wasted, but Doyoung had just confessed and Jungwoo smiled brightly, leaning in and kissing the older boy in acceptance.  
When they part, they are both smiling. Jungwoo doesn’t want to leave yet, though he doesn’t have any real reason to stay in Doyoung’s apartment.  
“Do you want to go see a movie?” Doyoung asks, hands intertwining with Jungwoo’s. “I don’t think I’m ready to have you away from my side yet,” Jungwoo chuckles and squeezes the older’s hand.  
“Sure babe,” Jungwoo smiles, relishing in how good it feels to call Doyoung that again.


End file.
